ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Fire
'Gold Fire '(ゴールドファイアー, Gōrudofaiā) is a fiery-red robot that first appeared in episode 9 and 10 of Iron King. Subtitle: Hand Missile Robot (ハンドミサイルロボット, Hando Misairu Robotto) Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 45,000 t *Origin: Japan History Iron King Gold Fire was the most powerful robot in the Shiranui arsenal, controlled by their leader, Shiranui Taro. The machine was able to take on Iron King, matching his moves and dueling to a standstill. Gold Fire was recalled as it was pummeled by Gentaro's Iron Belt, and transformed it's hand into a giant rocket, which it fired at the heroes. Gentaro managed to hold it off, but was drug along with the hand and was captured with the robot's metal leaves, pinning him to the ground as Shiranui Taro prepared his death... Their second battle did not have long to wait as it took Goro and Gentaro little time to find the ninja’s true headquarters. Traveling to Tengu Falls, they engaged in the last feudal war that had brewed for 2,000 years. But the enemy was ready and sprang their trap on Iron King right as he showed up. Opening the very earth, the villains trapped Iron King beneath millions of tons of enclosing rocks. Or so they thought. With Herculean strength, Iron King opened the rocky prison and freed himself! The H2O-powered hero continued his battle with the machine while Gentaro continued to fight off the Shiranui Clan. When the tides of battle changed against their favor, the evil ninjas summoned back their weapon. As Gold Fire escaped again, Iron King reverted to his human form. A few days pass before Gold Fire was called upon again. However, this battle was almost completely in Iron King’s favor. Matching the beast punch for punch, and even using its Missile Punch against it, the Shiranui Clan’s poster child machine was being pushed beyond its limit. So much was the battle going the wrong way, Taro Shiranui fled, riding on his giant robot. However, Iron King took flight in chase and Gentaro leaped upon his shoulder. The two swordsmen continued to duel, but Gold Fire suddenly launched its fist! In response, Gentaro quickly lassoed it with his Iron Belt and Iron King sent it aflame with a flash of exploding light. Then, it was redirected back at the titan! In a colossal explosion, the threat of Gold Fire and its vile masters was ended for good. Powers and Weapons *Rocket Hand: By transforming its right hand into a fist-shaped like rocket, Gold Fire can then launch it. This rocket will fly in any direction and automatically return to his arm when summoned. The knuckles of the hand itself also contain numerous missiles that it can launch at targets when in mid-air. *Fire Breath: Gold Fire can launch a stream of deadly fire from its mouth. *Steel Leaf Shower: Gold Fire is able to cast a shimmering shower of steel leaves, capable of quickly capturing desired humans for its master, from the crown of its head. Videos Battles Category:Iron King Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Shiranui Robots Category:Iron King